Meet Me In The Supply Closet
by LadyAshh
Summary: Well, I think the title's pretty self-explanatory, don't you think? ;) (THE PIC FOR THIS IS NOT MY FANART JUST SAYING!)


**A/N: Some smut for the soul, because I have nothing else to do at 3 in the morning clearly.**

The day had been dragging by painfully slowly, there was no case, just paperwork and Castle _hated_ sticking around for paperwork, so she was surprised when he sat in his chair quietly, for the day playing games on his phone.

She glanced up at him every now and then, watching as his brows furrowed in his concentration in the game. After a while, she gave up on paper work and just sat back to watch him, he was so into his game he didn't even realize.

She studied his face, those blue eyes, focused on the small screen in front of him. Those blue eyes that she loved to get lost in, she loved to watch them turn darker when his desire for her took over, and she loved to watch them widen or shut tight in ecstasy as they made love.

Speaking of making love, it had been a while. The past few days had been pretty case heavy, all they had time to do was work and sleep and if they were lucky, get a bite to eat. She became aware of the heat now pooling in her lower regions. She dipped her head and stared at him from under her lashes, fantasizing about him bending her over on this desk and having his way with her.

Usually, she liked to be in control, but she found that letting him have his way with her, just turned her on more and made the sex even better.

She fantasized about his tongue that was poking out of the side of his mouth. Oh the things that tongue could do to her. The man was talented in _many_ ways and she had the pleasure of discovering these talents. She squirmed in her seat as she imagined his tongue, his mouth giving her the treatment she loved, that drove her crazy and had her reduced to a puddle, screaming his name in no time.

She let her eyes roam down in body, taking in the wide expanse of his chest, which was covered by a red, plaid button down. He looked best in plaid she had told him, she made the mistake of admitting that whenever he wore plaid, she just wanted to rip it off of him and since then, he had suspiciously increased his stock of plaid shirts. That shirt did no justice to what was underneath, his broad chest that she liked to run her hands all over, his back that no doubt still had scratch marks from their last time, because it was just that good.

She crossed her legs, trying to ignore the painful need for friction that was increasing within her. She bit her lower lip and looked around the break room. It was mostly empty, save for a few officers still on duty. It was after 6, Ryan had gone off with Jenny and Esposito went to take a nap in the break room. She so wished she wasn't on duty right now, she wanted nothing more than to go home and make love to Castle all night.

Then she had an idea, looking around the room again, she tried to decide if it was worth the risk. She was a screamer, although he would muffle her screams with the talented, warm mouth of his. She lost herself again in thought of his mouth all over her body, she shuddered and decided, _screw it. _

"Castle." She whispered, trying to get his attention, but he was so deep into the game.

She leaned closer, "Castle!" She hissed. He jumped, startled and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, yes are you fini—"He trailed off as he saw the raw desire in her eyes.

"Meet me in the supply closet." She ordered, before getting up and heading over to where she told him to meet her.

He was a bit in shock, she had been strict about any displays of affection in the precinct. He had tried to distract himself with his games, while truthfully, he was just as turned on as she, imagining many, _many _things to do with her. Eventually, he realized what was happening and jumped out of his seat, looking around the room before making his way to the supply closet.

As soon as he opened the door, she pulled him flush against her body and rammed her mouth to his. Her tongue ran across his lips, seeking entrance. He opened his mouth just in time to swallow a moan from her.

"We have to be quick." She panted, pulling his shirt out of his pants and running her hands underneath it all over his chest.

He hissed at the contact of her cold hands on his warm chest.

"No problem." He dipped his head to kiss her neck, finding her pulse point and sucked on it hard. It was no doubt going to leave a hicky, but she just didn't care right now, she wanted him.

She ground her hips into him and he responded by pressing her tightly against the shelves of the supply closet. His hands reached around her back and lowered to cup her ass, she arched her back, pushing her ass into his hand. Her nails dug into his scalp, bring his lips back to hers. Her heart was racing, she's never done this before, which made it all the more erotic and turned her on more. She ground her hips into him again, hard.

_Click._

She realized Castle had found her handcuffs and decided to make use of them. He had brought her hands above her head and handcuffed her to the shelf.

He kissed his way across her collar bone and down her chest, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. She strained against the cuffs, desperate for contact. She moaned, her head falling back against the shelves as he palmed her breasts through her bra, before slipping his hand around to unhook it. He took one breast into his mouth as he continued to play with the other nipple. Her mouth fell open and her eyes were screwed shut.

"Castle, "She panted, "I need you."

She sounded desperate, but she didn't care, because she was and she wasn't ashamed of it. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

He finished his ministrations on her breasts and continued his path, kissing down her stomach, sticking his tongue out to taste her skin, she squirmed and wriggled under him, raising her hips, in need of relief.

Slowly, he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down and to save time, he pulled her panties down with them.

"Damn Kate, you're so wet." He admired, as he kissed up and down her thigh, making her groan loudly.

"Sssh, people will hear." He scolded.

She drew her lower lip in her mouth and but down hard, still straining against the cuffs.

"I'd really appreciate if you put that mouth to good use Rick." She breathed, raising her hips again.

Obeying, he placed a palm on her, which had her arching her back and biting down on her lip harder.

"God, yes Rick."

He stuck a finger inside of her, then two as she thrust down on his fingers.

"Oh God." She hissed, dropping her head forward.

He dipped his head between her thighs and stuck his tongue out. Lightly, running his tongue over her in a away he knew drove her crazy.

"Fuu—, God, Rick, I need you now!" She demanded, but he wasn't done yet.

He began lapping up the wet mess between her legs as the thrust into his mouth, moaning.

"I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep that up." She told him, her breathed hitched. He removed his mouth from her and kissed his way back up to her mouth.

She moaned as he kissed her deeply, she could taste herself on him and it drove her crazy.

"Castle… Rick." She pleaded.

Reaching down, he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers letting them pool around his ankles. He lined himself up with her wet entrance.

"Ready?" His breath was hot against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"God yes." She closed her eyes as he pushed in, filling her with himself completely.

Her breath hitched and he pushed himself all the way in, stretching her and filling her. He remained still for a while, waiting on her instruction.

"Move." She gasped, tugging at the cuffs above her head.

He pulled out and rammed into her hard, pushing her back on the shelves.

"Fuck!" She screamed out, he immediately covered her mouth with his own, to muffle her screams. He gripped her waist and started to move at a steady pace, driving her crazy as she pushed down on his, willing him to pick up the pace.

"Faster." She breathed against his lips.

He began thrusting in and out faster and harder. He could feel the coil building in him and he knew he was close.

"Oh my God, Rick, yes, right there. Harder!" She demanded, thrusting her hips frantically. He could tell she was almost close to, by the way her hands were clenched above her head, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth hung open. She moaned.

"Don't stop! Oh God!" She bit her lip.

He felt himself going over the edge, he closed his eyes, seeing stars as he spilled into her. His hips jerking erratically as he felt her explode, he captured her lips just as a loud groan escaped her. He dug his fingers into her hips as they continued riding the wave of their orgasm.

Panting, she rested her sweaty forehead against his.

"You're amazing." She gasped, trying to control her breathing.

He kissed her, slowly and tender, a contrast to their frantic kisses just seconds before. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Top 10?" He grinned, reaching up to remove the cuffs. Her arms immediately wrapped out his torso, pulling him closer.

"More like top 5." She squeezed his bare ass.

"Mmm, supply closet sex, we should do it again sometime." He suggested waggling his eyebrows.

"Definitely." She agreed.

**End A/N: *fans self* Excuse me, I need to go find a boyfriend and a supply closet…. And some handcuffs. **


End file.
